


corps-à-corps

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were not comfortable enough with each other last week to scuffle like they are today. Alyaknowsthis.





	corps-à-corps

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: forgetting where we are

Alya doesn't hear what Adrien says that prompts Marinette to squeal, hook her foot around his ankle, and knock him off his feet; she only sees it happen, four paces back, and braces to get between them before noticing that Adrien's startled yelp becomes a grin as he rolls and lunges, that Marinette is smirking as she darts away. Nor does Alya understand what her friends snap while circling each other, play-vicious, almost flirting: en garde, engage, evade.

M. Haprèle and Mme. Mendeleiev leap in to stop Marinette and Adrien from fighting—they whirl, now back to back and snarling, and pull their strikes when the teachers flinch: "Wait, _shit_ ," exclaims Adrien, relaxing, while Marinette dissolves into agitated, riotous laughter: what on _earth_ has Alya missed?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [beat parry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934092) by [norakwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norakwami/pseuds/norakwami)




End file.
